


Беспокойный

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Snark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Он и сам не знал, началась бессонница из-за того, что случилось с ним в прошлом, или ее вызвали какие-то другие, новые причины. В любом случае мелатонин на него не действовал, спасибо метаболизму, и единственное, что действительно могло его вырубить – в произвольном порядке – это лошадиные дозы транков, удар ломом по башке, криозаморозка или мозговыносительный трах.Ясно, какой вариант он предпочтет, если дать ему возможность выбора.Беты перевода:MartaAdams,Kler1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Беспокойный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [resisting a rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190232) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Иногда у Баки случались проблемы со сном.

Он мог до смерти умотаться за день, но едва его голова касалась подушки – просто потому, что ноги больше не держали – все, сна как не бывало. Он мог лежать так часами, беспокойно крутиться и отчаянно завидовать тихому сопению – скорее даже легкому храпу – Стива, который отрубался уже минут через десять после того, как оказывался в кровати.

Баки и сам не знал, началась бессонница из-за того, что случилось с ним в прошлом, или ее вызвали какие-то другие, новые причины. В любом случае мелатонин на него не действовал, спасибо метаболизму, и единственное, что на самом деле могло его вырубить – в произвольном порядке – это лошадиные дозы транков, удар ломом по башке, криозаморозка или мозговыносительный трах.

Ясно, какой вариант он предпочтет, если дать ему возможность выбора.

– Стив, – шепотом позвал Баки, нежно тыкая локтем в огромную тушу, приклеившуюся к его спине.

– М-м-м, – сонно пробормотал Стив, не приходя в сознание. Баки попытался вывернуться из стальной хватки, правда попытался, но в ответ заработал лишь еще более недовольный звук, и тяжелое сонное тело навалилось на него сильнее, слегка придушив. 

– Ты куда собрался? – пробормотал Стив, зарываясь носом Баки в волосы.

– Никуда, ты, увалень огроменный. – Выражать недовольство, тем более деланное, будучи придавленным к кровати, было непросто. Сжалившись, Стив сполз с него, но еще крепче обнял Баки за талию.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, пытаясь разлепить глаза. – Ты почему проснулся?

– Я и не спал, – отрезал Баки, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в лицо. – Не могу. Ну и… подумал… 

– Не надорвись там, – пробормотал Стив, потягиваясь.

– Я подумал, что ты мог бы мне помочь, – закончил Баки свою мысль. 

К счастью, Стив и в худшие времена был парнем сообразительным, поэтому много времени, чтобы догадаться, в чем дело, ему не потребовалось. Хотя, может, ему немного помогло то, как бедра Баки оказались между его ног. Так или иначе, Стив широко улыбнулся: 

– О, так вот какая помощь тебе нужна?

Баки хмыкнул – вышло что-то вроде раздраженного стона: глядеть на все более самодовольное, нелепое выражение лица Стива просто сил никаких не было. В ответ Стив лишь прижал его крепче и рассмеялся.

– Забудь, что я вообще просил, – тут же ощетинился Баки.

– Эй, ну чего ты? Я очень серьезно отношусь к выполнению всех своих обязанностей. И если современной медицине что-то не по силам – я точно справлюсь и даже денег не возьму.

– Я просто приму ту антихалковую настойку, которую недавно придумал Беннер, должен же быть от нее какой-то эффект…

– Ничего ты не примешь и вообще здесь останешься, – произнес Стив, скользнув рукой, до этого лежавшей у Баки на талии, чуть ниже. – Вдвоем мы уж как-нибудь с этим справимся, народными средствами.

Баки посмотрел на него. 

– Да? – с облегчением спросил он, в кои-то веки даже не обращая внимания на Стивовы поддразнивания – просто чтобы убедиться, что на этот раз будильник, зазвонивший поутру, не полетит через всю комнату.

Стив любовно ухватил его за ягодицу: 

– Конечно, мой хороший. Когда я с тобой закончу, ты будешь спать как убитый. А теперь перевернись-ка.

Баки резко развернулся, устраиваясь на животе, и Стив отстранился, усаживаясь рядом, забирая с собой успокаивающее тепло. Баки дернулся было, но, услышав знакомые звуки выдвигаемого ящика, а после – открываемого тюбика, тут же расслабился и раздвинул ноги, облегчая доступ. Выдыхая, Баки слушал, как Стив тихо перемещается в темноте, ориентируясь лишь по тонкой полоске лунного света, пробивающегося между плотно задернутыми шторами. От ожидания и предвкушения член его начал наливаться, натягивая короткие шорты. Может, возбуждение усиливалось и оттого, что он в надежных руках Стива и тот непременно позаботится, чтобы сегодня Баки уж точно заснул. Стив начал оглаживать его тело сильными теплыми руками, без слов спрашивая, как он, потому что неважно, насколько сильно им обоим хотелось, спать они легли уже давно, и Стив, понятное дело, волновался, все ли в порядке.

– Со мной все хорошо, – сказал Баки, поворачивая голову так, чтобы посмотреть прямо в яркие, блестящие даже в скудном свете глаза Стива. – Ни плохих мыслей, ни кошмаров, ничего такого. Просто старая добрая бессонница. Давай, усыпляй меня.

Еще мгновение Стив пристально вглядывался ему в лицо, а потом с облегчением в голосе спросил: 

– Что, даже «пожалуйста» не скажешь? – одновременно стаскивая с Баки шорты и бросая их на пол.

– А тебя что, умолять нужно, чтобы ты мне вставил? – парировал Баки.

Стив хмыкнул, потом аккуратно развел его ягодицы и потер дырку двумя пальцами. 

– А ты не знал, как мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь?

– Эго свое ты любишь потешить, вот что тебе в моих просьбах нравится.

– Сопляк! – Стив нажал пальцами на плотное кольцо мышц, просто чтобы посмотреть, как те сжимаются, готовые принять что-то посерьезнее. – Получил, что хотел, и продолжаешь выступать? Совести у тебя нет, Барнс. Я прямо оскорблен в лучших чувствах.

Баки притерся задницей к руке Стива: 

– О, да ты просто исстрадался, как я погляжу.

В ответ Стив лишь сжал его ягодицу и, не теряя больше времени, толкнулся внутрь хорошо смазанным пальцем другой руки и тут же добавил второй, зная предпочтения Баки. Они трахались сравнительно недавно, ранним вечером, и Баки все еще был влажным и открытым, растянутым, хотя синяки на бедрах, оставшиеся от хватки Стива, уже почти прошли. Стив вставил пальцы глубже, погружая по костяшки, и тут же вытащил обратно – а потом снова вставил внутрь. Баки выгнулся, выдохнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Пальцы двигались внутри него, скользили по стенкам, гладя, дразня, а потом Стив прошелся подушечками по простате и остался там, массируя ее, заставляя Баки зашипеть, дернуться и глухо застонать, комкая простыни. 

– Да, Стив, господи, да, – выдохнул он, когда Стив, сосредоточенный, как и положено бойцу на задании, вставил пальцы еще глубже. Он сидел на Баки сверху, так что тому некуда было деться, он мог лишь ерзать и извиваться. Но Баки нравилось – и Стив знал об этом.

– М-м-м, – протянул Стив, медленно доводя его до исступления. – А вот так неплохо, да?

– Да, блядь, да, вот так, – выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, как по телу разливается живительное тепло. – М-м-м, да, прямо тут.

– Знаю, детка. – Стив сильнее сжал его ягодицу свободной рукой, сгибая погруженные в задницу пальцы. – Эту часть тебя я, наверное, знаю лучше, чем ты сам.

– Ой, давай только без этого самодовольства, – пробормотал Баки, а потом резко охнул, когда Стив добавил третий палец, начиная растягивать его по-настоящему.

– Я думал, мы уже пришли к согласию по этому вопросу, – весело сказал Стив, легким движением пальцев лишая Баки способности думать, подтверждая этим только что озвученное.

– Ах, – застонал Баки в подушку, толкаясь навстречу пальцам Стива, а затем обратно. И трение с обеих сторон было таким классным, что хотелось больше и сильнее. – Черт, Стив, Стив, ах…

– Да, да-авно пришли, – повторил Стив самодовольно. Баки возмущенно фыркнул – и тут же получил за это серию резких толчков пальцами. – Некоторым просто не угодить. Держишь меня всегда под рукой, как персональное снотворное – и где она, твоя благодарность? – спросил Стив. Он провел ладонью вверх, оглаживая его спину, а потом опустил руку на ягодицы и шлепнул, не получив ответа.

– Господи… спасибо тебе, – с легкой дрожью в голосе выдавил Баки, пытаясь добавить в голос сарказма – и с треском провалившись. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы его трахнули и он смог наконец заснуть, но он прекрасно знал, что если продолжит доводить Стива, то тот утрахает его едва не до комы, с легкостью устроив ему шесть, а то и семь отложенных оргазмов. Да он просто для собственного удовольствия это провернет, чертов засранец!

– О, мне так приятно! – И радость в его голосе звучала вполне искренняя – потому что слышать, насколько сильно ему удалось завести Баки, насколько тот потерян в ощущениях, всегда было для Стива лучшим афродизиаком, от которого его собственный член оживал, словно по волшебству. Стив медленно вытащил из Баки пальцы, игнорируя его отчаянные стоны.

– Стив.

– Ш-ш-ш, сейчас все будет, – тихо пообещал Стив, и Баки услышал, как тот резко стянул с себя штаны. – Думаешь, только у тебя тут… проблемы? Хороший мой, разведи ноги пошире. Да, вот так, господи, в лунном свете твоя задница особенно прекрасна.

– Хоть нарисуй ее потом, только трахни уже сначала, бога ради! – взмолился Баки.

– Просто карандашного наброска тут будет мало, такая задница заслуживает как минимум акварели, – пробормотал Стив, прижимаясь головкой члена к дырке Баки. Не выдержав, Баки чуть толкнулся назад, тут же заработав хмык и насмешливое: – Что, не терпится, да? – Но сказано это было так тихо, словно и не было предназначено для его ушей.

– Еще, – выдохнул Баки, и Стив, казалось, впервые в жизни послушался, двинулся, медленно заполняя, пока его бедра не соприкоснулись с задницей Баки. Тот хрипло выдохнул, в ответ на что Стив подвигал бедрами плавными круговыми движениями, давая Баки в полной мере почувствовать, насколько глубоко он в нем, в полной мере ощутить мучительно-сладкое трение, когда член проходился по простате. Баки чувствовал, как в голове становится легко и звонко, а на коже выступает испарина. Он хрипло охнул, и Стив начал двигаться быстрее, резче подаваясь бедрами вперед. Он обхватил Баки за талию, чтобы, даже ерзая, тот оставался как можно ближе.

Баки заскулил, чувствуя, как по телу разливается жар, а приятная тяжесть внизу живота растекается все дальше, готовая поглотить его целиком. Стив двигался ровно, вставлял так, что у Баки закатывались глаза, а потом вынимал, поддерживая неспешный ритм с глубокими, всякий раз по самые яйца, толчками. 

– Вот так, – прошептал он, когда Баки начал стонать, прерывисто и хрипло, на каждом толчке. – Вот так, любимый. Ты так хотел?

– М-м-м, да, – простонал Баки, который по тому, как влажно стало животу, уже чувствовал, что надолго его, черт побери, не хватит. – Б...быстрее.

– Всегда такой требовательный, – прошептал Стив, ускоряясь, вбиваясь в Баки быстрыми, неглубокими толчками. – Тебе повезло, что я ни в чем не могу тебе отказать...

В ответ Баки лишь застонал, потому что да, Стив никогда и ни в чем не мог ему отказать. Так что Баки просто везунчик, черт возьми.

– Так хорошо, – уже не понимая, что говорит, выстонал Баки – губы, казалось двигались сами. – Господи, как же хорошо, как же хорошо, когда ты вот так меня наполняешь.

Стив застонал ему в ответ, быстрее двигая бедрами, втрахивая Баки в матрас, сжимая руки на его талии, его заднице, наполняя комнату рваным дыханием и резкими хлюпающими звуками сходящих с ума тел. Стив наклонился, прижимаясь к нему, проходясь губами по шее, а потом находя мочку уха Баки и прихватывая ее зубами. Вздрогнув, Баки еще сильнее прижался к нему, почти на грани, и Стив, почувствовав, как тот сжимается на нем, удовлетворенно застонал: 

– Да, вот так, мой, мой хороший, все для тебя.

Баки прошило дрожью, он прогнулся, подставляясь, тяжело задышал открытым ртом и уже бесстыдно выдохнул: 

– Ах, ах, да, Сти-и-ив…

Стив впился зубами ему в плечо, потом покрыл его поцелуями, оставляя засосы. Он обнял Баки всем собой, пряча в клетку своего тела, опираясь на локти и двигая бедрами, погружаясь в его тело гораздо медленнее. У Баки перехватило дыхание, и Стив толкнулся еще несколько раз, заставляя кричать, потому что да, именно этот ритм, эти ощущения были тем, что нужно, они отправляли Баки прямиком туда, где он мог не думать. Выстонав имя Стива, Баки кончил – чувствуя себя бесконечно наполненным, но с головой, свободной от каких бы то ни было мыслей.

Стив тоже застонал – в голосе его слышались нежность с невнятной похвалой, и кончил, погрузившись так глубоко, как только мог, в сжимающееся, дрожащее вокруг его члена тело Баки.

Едва переводя дух, борясь за каждый вдох, Баки чувствовал, как сознание медленно возвращается к нему; тело его было настолько удовлетворено, что, казалось, волны удовольствия прокатывали по нему без остановки. Он лениво повернул голову, целуя влажные губы Стива.

– Ну как, сработало? – спросил Стив, притираясь к нему носом.

– М-м-м, – хмыкнул Баки в ответ, снова устраивая голову поудобнее. Веки его опускались словно сами собой – казалось, вся усталость долгого тяжелого дня разом обрушилась на него. Он чувствовал, как, расслабляясь, тело медленно растекается по матрасу, как замедляется, выравниваясь, дыхание. Десять часов полноценного сна – и это как минимум. Он счастливо улыбнулся в подушку – и Стив улыбнулся в ответ, его глаза сверкали искренней радостью: 

– Это лучший ответ. Доброй ночи, Бак.

– Ночи, – пробормотал Баки, уже уплывая в сон.


End file.
